Counteracting Luck: RWBY Volume 4
by AvengersFanGirl945
Summary: Indigo was raised by Salem, and thus was a princess of darkness and a warrior in both heart and mind. But when assigned to follow Qrow Branwen and team RNJR, her heart goes out towards the drunken huntsman. Takes place during volume 4. Part 1 of The Counteracting Series
1. OC Profile

Name: Indigo Princess of Grimm (formerly), Indigo Schroeder (currently)

Age: 29

Height: 5'6" ft

Emblem: Eight-pointed star surrounded by a swirling vortex

Species: Human

Inspired By: Princess Kaguya (Child of The Moon in the Japanese story)

Weapon: Skyfall (Katana that can use dust in slashes and stores magnetic throwing stars in hilt)

Semblance: Time Manipulation (Can stop time for a maximum of 10 seconds)

Appearence: She has long sapphire hair that's tied with a white bow at it's end, ice blue eyes, a pale skin tone, and a beauty mark below her left eye. Indigo wears a traditional black Japanese shihakushō with a white shitgai, and araji with white tabi.

Occupation: Princess of Grimm (formerly), Assassin For Salem (formerly), Huntress (currently)

Affilliation: Salem's Faction (formerly), Ozpin's Group (currently)

Pairing: Qrow Branwen

Voice Actress: Naomi Scott


	2. 1: Acting Purely

Her air ship was well into the Land of Darkness, and the castle was in view. Looking down to where the pools of grimm lay, Indigo could feel the despair and hate radiating off of the newly emerged creatures of grimm.

She loved it.

This is what she had known her entire life. Fear was freedom. Subjugation was liberation. Contradiction was truth. Those were the facts of the world, and everyone had to surrender to them at one moment of another. Human or faunus, humanity were animals in need of ruling.

That's where her Divine Savior came in.

The world was rotten and unbalanced, that was her purpose served. To snuff out those opposing her savior's will. Huntsmen and huntress's were vile creatures incapable of feeling. There was no choice but for them to die. Granted Tyrian helped the decimation.

As Indigo stepped out of the air ship and towards the palace's entrance, she could see the grimm beginning to approach only to run. The method was simple. The grimm won't harm you if they know that you can do more harm to them.

As she walked through the halls that led to the meeting area, she looked at the walls that defined her life. Here she had trained, fought, and was morally corrected for her birthright. This land symbolized a future where humanity was free under the rule of Salem.

Now and again in her youth, she would overhear the grimm's master speak of a day of judgement. A day mankind would never be ready for on their own. They would crumble again and again due to foolishness, false hopes, and greed.

As the bluenette stood before the doors to the room, she slipped on her white mask which had been a gift several years ago from Salem. While it did bear resemblance to the mask of the White Fang, it covered her entire face and looked more regal. With a bout of flamboyance, Indigo slammed the doors open and waltzed in with a grace only someone of her stature could possess.

The room held a meeting table with Salem's throne at it's head, Tyrian on it's left, and a large man in green to it's right. Next to the scorpion faunus was a women with ebony hair and a red dress, and next to the big man was a thinner one dressed formally. A dark skinned girl with green hair, and a boy with blue hair stood at a window observing the birth of grimm.

As soon as her presence was known, all except Tyrian took stances of threat.

"And just who might you be?" The formal man asked while staying calm in his seat.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Gradually of course." Indigo smoothly replied, before continuing towards the throne. Then the green haired girl jumped in front of her.

"You take one more step, and you'll find that ponytail missing." She warned while pointing emerald sickles at her.

"How quaint," she said blandly. This seemed to anger the girl as she moved to strike with the melee weapons.

With a split-second smirk, Indigo activated her semblance and the room stood still. Moving with haste, she stepped off the the side, took hold of the weapons, and stabbed them securely into the table before time resumed.

"W..what! How!" The girl stammered out after getting her barrings.

"A word of advice," Indigo started while walking forward to the front, only stealing a glace at the girl for a moment. "In the future, move faster."

The room marveled at this seemingly impossible display, and for the time being ignored her as she stood next to the throne.

The women in red then snapped her fingers and the girl and boy stumbled to stand on the left on her chair.

"Yes, yes. Please keep your...possye in check," The man with a mustache said while adjusting his collar. The boy clenched his fist and moved towards the man, before the girl stopped him.

"I assume those would be your personal followers," the blue-haired woman chuckled at the ebony-haired. "Your are trying much to hard to be who you simply can't."

The woman simply sneered, exaggerating her missing eye.

"You hear that? Silence," The mustached man commented. "I have half the mind to thank the little girl that bested you."

This last part earned a smile from Indigo. In this woman's eyes, ..or eye..she saw a craving for revenge and great pride. Yet no matter how powerful she may be, pride, revenge, and anger could cost you dearly on the battle-field. In short she was weak.

"If I were you, I'd hunt her down," Tyrian joined in with a twisted face. "Find her and..well..she took your eye didn't she?" He then chuckled, his insanity running free.

The woman then tried to speak, but only strangled groans and whimpers escaped her mouth. She beckoned the girl down to translate.

"Pathetic," the mustached man further insulted. "Why did you even..". But he was cut short when the doors yet again slammed open, but this time with someone different entering.

Salem.

Everyone rose from their seats as she glided in and quickly took notice of the samurai-like women.

"I see you have returned child," Salem said with a smooth voice.

"Indeed I have," Indigo replied while bowing politely, her hand on her swords hilt.

"Well then I think introductions are due." She then pointed at everyone in the room. "You already know Tyrian, but everyone else is still ignorant to your existence. This is Hazel Rainart, Arthur Watts, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and Cinder Fall. Our Fall Maiden."

"What a fitting name, Cinder," Indigo chuckled from behind her hand. "Almost too fitting if you ask me. But I see you have kept yourself in relatively good company." She then allowed her eyes to travel around the table from Tyrian to the right.

"You have a hand to carry out you will in Tyrian, brute strength in Hazel, a voice of reason in Arthur, and a master thief as well as a killer in these two children." Indigo kept her expression relatively pleased until she came to Cinder. "And then there's you."

"You are the one without a served purpose that's simply fooling themselves."

Cinder slammed her fist on the table and attempted to yell something, only to stumble in pain. "Prove me wrong then." Indigo challenged with a smirk. "Prove to me that you are worthy of such a power."

Cinder ignited a flame in her hand and held it out towards the woman. She simply scoffed at the fire, and then extinguished it by licking her fingers and pinching the flame. "Just as I thought."

"But getting back to you," Salem broke the tension. "How was your mission, Indigo?" Salem asked slowly, and with a conniving smile.

At this, Indigo gave an small, yet sinister, laugh. "They were mere fakes masquerading as huntsmen...Mother."

"Mother!" Mercury and Emerald repeated in unison, clearly baffled.

"Surprise," Tyrian laughed with a smile that looked like it physically hurt. Even Watts, Hazel and Cinder were at a loss for words. The Maiden more than usual.

The blue haired woman simply removed her mask elegantly with a smirk. "Oh, but we forgot introductions on my end, how silly. I am Indigo, Princess of Grimm and Heir to The Throne of Salem."

"If you truly are Salem's daughter, then where have you been if not here contributing to the plan." Watts asked still baffled.

"On the contrary, Arthur," Salem explained. "She has been contributing greatly. Over the years Indigo has been on missions though Mistral, Vaccuo, Mantle, and Vale hunting huntsmen and huntresses alike who might oppose us on Ozpin's behalf."

"But Salem, that's not apart of the plan. Tyrian simply hunts the maidens, but decimating huntsmen could draw attention to us and..." Watts tried to reason before the princess cut him off.

"Silence!" Indigo suddenly snapped. "Our actions are utterly pure and thus you shall show respect!"

Recovering from this talking down to, Arthur simply apologized.

"But returning to topic, you may be seated." Salem commanded with a hand gesture. "Now tell me Watts, what failures of Cinder are you referring to after all she as accomplished?"

"Well...the girl with the silver eyes."

"Yes.." Hazel commented quietly. "We've dealt with their kind before. How was it a novice was able to best one of us?"

"My thoughts exactly," Watts added. "Even without her new power it should have been effortless."

"It is because of the maiden's power." Salem stated. "Make no mistake Cinder, you along with Indigo's special skill set hold the key to our victory. You are both indispensable. But your new found strength also accompanies a crippling weakness. Which is while you shall remain with me for treatment."

At this Cinder looked down in what seemed to be anger.

"Doctor Watts," Salem resumed. "You are to take Cinder's place and meet with our informant in Mistral."

"Very good," The doctor nodded.

"Tyrian, I want you to continue your hunt for the spring maiden."

The scorpion chuckled and rubbed his hands. "Gladly."

"And Hazel...I'm sending you to the leader of the White Fang. Adam Taurus has arranged the meeting. That boy continues to prove loyal, and insure that Sienna Kahn feels the same."

"As you wish," he responded gruffly.

Cinder then raised her hand to ask a question, and Emerald knelt down so she could whisper in her ear.

Once finished, Emerald rose and Salem gave her permission to speak.

"She wants to know...what about the girl?" Emerald said while looking downwards.

"What about her?" Watts scoffed. "It seems to me like this is Cinder problem." The maiden in question slammed her fist down and sneered.

"He does prove a point mother," Indigo realized. "Given the damage this girl caused in a few mere moments, it would be wise to remove her from the picture."

It reality, Indigo could care less about weather or not this girl was alive. But it would undoubtedly be fun to watch Cinder squirm in the meantime, and pitch a fit if the assigned person failed. It made little difference to everyone except Cinder.

"It's settled then," Salem concluded. "Tyrian?"

"Yes my lady?" He asked.

"Spring can wait. Find the girl that did this to Cinder." At this Tyrian squealed with joy and clapped.

"And bring her to me," Salem finished.

The assassin groaned, but quickly nodded.

"And you my daughter, shall set out in the morning for a new target. I want you to track him, find out information in regards to Ozpin, and report back to me." Salem said while stroking her daughter's blue hair.

"Of course. But may I ask who?" Indigo raised and eyebrow.

"Qrow Branwen."

With a quick look of interest, Indigo smirked. "Well then, this should be interesting."

"Because of your efforts, Beacon has fallen. And Haven will be next." Everyone then rose from their seats and Tyrian chuckled at Cinder.

"Eye for and eye?" He then started to laugh hysterically and contorted himself in his chair.

 _Timeskip_

Later that night in Indigo's chamber, she lay asleep as Salem silently entered and sat on the bed.

Her ghostly white hand was alight with a dark glow as it hovered over the woman's chest. She slowly moved around her hand, and a blue ball of whips was drawn out as Indigo's chest seemed to rise.

In the palm of her hand, Salem held Indigo's aura. Looking down, said girl was pale like a sheet, her body literally a shell of itself. The witch then took the dark strand and winded it around the aura, allowing it to take over.

Salem had been doing this once a month since the girl was six. This process strengthened her hold on the girl's mind and heart. In other words, she owned her soul. As long as this was done in routine, Indigo would never feel anything Salem didn't want her to. She was the perfect soldier that perfectly obeyed orders.

She was valuable for her rare and extremely powerful semblance, as well as strong aura and skill. She truly was invaluable, but no less a pawn. Her job done, the witch placed the aura back inside Indigo's chest and left not realizing the crucial error she made. An error that would soon cost her dearly.

A small patch of untainted aura still remained.

Indigo was fallible.


End file.
